Ancient Discovery
by The Worst Author In History
Summary: A Stargate YuGiOh Crossover. A week studying a temple in the heart of Ancient Egypt. This is the break Daniel's asking for, and the secret Yugi's searching for. Chap 7 up. Now things are getting serious!
1. Hathor's Fan Club

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh/Stargate crossover, so please don't be kind. I need all the help I can get. After reading many of these crossover I noticed a distinct pattern, Yami was regarded as either a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra. I decided to go against this pattern. Anyway, here's the first installment.

* * *

_Ancient Discovery_

_Chapter One: Hathor's Fan Club_

Yugi was bored, sitting at his desk in History class. His friends figured Yugi would love History, being a part of it and all, but studying WWII wasn't his idea of fun. He really couldn't care less who killed who and when. Besides, there were enough battles in his life, and Yami's for that matter, to last 3 World Wars.

The teacher was droning on about the assassination attempt of Hitler when he became completely fed up. He pulled out a magazine from his bag called _Ancient Discovery_ and began reading it under his desk. There was lots of information about a new tomb which had been discovered, holding the story of a never before heard of Pharaoh.

After finishing the serious sections of the magazine, he decided that, for a laugh, he'd read the article _Theories that Never Quite Made It._ He had to cover his hand to keep from laughing after hearing that one wacko; Dr. D. Jackson had theorized that the Pyramids were actually Alien Landing Pads. It went right along with Dr. C. Miginy's claim that Tutankhamen never died, and is just frozen in stasis. The teacher glared at him for not paying attention and was about to say something when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Saved by the bell," He muttered, jumping out of his seat and shoving his gear in his bag. He raced outside, ready for another dueling match with Joey, the magazine forgotten. For now...

_**

* * *

**_

Daniel picked up his copy of _Ancient Discovery_ and began to flick through it. He was slightly angry at the article about him, wishing he could tell them all he was right. Disregarding that, he noticed that a new tomb had been discovered. After reading the article and the hieroglyphs on the pictures, he began to get an idea.

The tablet, given a close-up, mentioned a young Pharaoh never heard of before. No name was mentioned, but he was referred to as "He Who Unlocked the Shadow Realm". He hadn't heard it referred to as the Shadow Realm before, but figured it was the Afterlife. He put on his perk. and his computer, ready for a few nights of further study.

_**

* * *

**_

_It was dark. Yugi looked around in amazement. Suddenly a bright flash of light blinded him. Looking around he realized he was in a desert. A noise sounded. Yugi quickly turned to find Shadi, appearing from the nothingness._

"_Shadi? You scared me. Where am I?"_

"_You must be careful, young Pharaoh. A force is approaching which wishes to destroy you."_

"_What? Who? Shadi what's going on?"_

"_The answers to your questions lie in the secrets of your past. Tread carefully young Pharaoh."_

"_Shadi!" He was slowly disappearing. "SHADI! Come back!"_

Yugi sat up in bed panting. He was shaken, cloaked in sweat

"Yami!" He cried in his head.

"I'm here Yugi." He appeared next to him. "I saw it too. He was trying to warn us."

"I know, but from what?"

"I'm unsure. He said the answers were in our past. Perhaps we should travel back to Egypt."

"Maybe…"

Yugi jumped off the bed and fished around his bag for his copy of _Ancient Discovery_. After flicking through he found what he was looking for.

"We could use this!" He began to quote the magazine. "_Win a trip for two to beautiful Egypt. See the sights and travel the tombs. Be the first to explore this never seen before tomb, of a Pharaoh not recorded in Egyptian History. For this once in a lifetime opportunity just tell us in 500 words or less who your favorite Egyptian god or goddess is and why._ We should enter. Maybe it's destiny."

"Hmm, Ok. I'll go along with your plan. I don't know if it has anything to do with destiny though."

"Sorry Yami, I get it from the best. Besides, it's a Pharaoh not recorded in Egyptian history. How many Pharaohs do you know that weren't recorded?"

"Well there was Tutankhamen, Hatshepsut, Akhenaton, Amenhotep IV…" He began counting off on his fingers.

"Ok, ok. I get it. It still wouldn't hurt."

"Very well. Whom shall we write about?"

"Ra. We are in possession of his dragon after all." They both laughed, Yugi settling back on his bed for rest.

_**

* * *

**_

Jack listened to Daniel's boring rambling, yet again. He really wished he could just flick his lackey band at him, but restrained after a glare from Carter, damn her.

"This tomb is of a Pharaoh not recorded in Egyptian History. Imagine what we could learn about the past, it might even give us an edge over the fight with the Goa'uld!"

"Why do you believe this tomb to be so important?" General Hammond questioned. Weren't there many tombs in Egypt? Very few which gave reference to the Goa'uld."

"You see these writings here?" He brought them up onto the screen. "They're Ancient, not Egyptian. Although they could easily be mistaken as such. The thing is the picture's too blurry to make out. This word here for instance could be _Millennium Puzzle_ or _Power of Scarab._"

"Power of Scarab?" O'Neill mouthed to Sam.

Daniel chose to ignore him. "There could be hundreds more inscriptions there. I need to check it out."

"How do we investigate without looking suspicious?" Sam asked.

"That's where this comes in." He pulled out that magazine and flicked through until he found the competition. He let the people on the table read it before continuing. "It won't be too hard to rig the contest so we win. It still needs to be believable though, so I suggest Sam and I write the essays."

Jack was the last to hold the magazine. Instead of reading the contest, he flicked through until he found the page of _Theories That Never Quite Made It_. "How interesting. It says here that some guy thought the Pyramids were Alien Landing Pads. He was laughed out of Academia… Now why does that sound so familiar?"

Daniel turned a particularly nice shade of red, and snatched the magazine back. "I'll have you know that I was right. For the most part."

"I think Daniel might be onto something. We should look into it. Besides, Janet's been pressuring us about getting down time, we could call it a holiday," Sam said. She was intrigued. After all, this was Egypt! Anything could happen.

"How many other winners will there be?" Hammond asked.

"Um… 3."

"So there'll be six other people there?"

"As well as guides…. maybe sponsors… Sir we may not get another shot at this before it's closed to the public," Daniel pressed.

"Are you saying that because it's the right thing or because you want to go?" O'Neill questioned.

"I really, REALLY want to go. And it's the right thing," Daniel replied.

"Very well. You have a go," Hammond stated. "Although I have to ask. Which Goa'uld do you intend to write about?"

Daniel smiled. "Which goddess is loved by all men at the SGC?"

The group sighed before replying in unison "Hathor."

* * *

Yugi raced home as fast as his very short legs could carry him. This was it, the day he found out if he won the contest. He ran to the mailbox and peered through the slot… There was a group of envelopes and some junk mail, but it was too dark to make out if his letter was there. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a light appeared in the box, followed by a hand, followed by the disappearance of the mail. Yugi looked up to see his grandfather standing there, casually sifting through mail.

"Hello Yugi. I didn't see you there. Looking for something?"

"Hi Grandpa. Is there a letter there for me?"

"Why so there is!" He flipped it over to read the return address. "Why it's from Ancient Discovery! Isn't that the magazine I subscribed you to for your birthday?" He casually moved the letter out of Yugi's grasp, waving it around. "Why would they write to you I wonder. You didn't enter a competition did you? To win a trip to Egypt?"

"What? How did you know?" He faked left, ducked, and then grabbed the letter from his Grandpa's hands.

"I heard you and Yami talking about who you wanted to take a few nights back."

"Yeah, we decided on Kaiba. He wasn't my first choice, but we figured if the Tomb holds secrets to the past, perhaps he might need to know them too."

"I see Yami has had an influence on you."

"Yeah. Maybe. Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to Kaiba. I'll have to invite him sooner or later, and the plane leaves in 7 days."

* * *

"So has it all been set up?" Jack asked.

"Yup, hacked into the system. We're guaranteed winners," Sam replied.

"Of course. Who else would refer to Hathor as the goddess of sex, drugs and rock'n'roll?"

"Thank-you sir. Although I still don't know why I listened to you on that note."

"When do we leave?"

"In only seven days."

"Good. Let's start packing."

* * *

Yugi approached the big building that was Kaiba Corp. slowly. He knew he had to do this but wasn't quite sure what to expect. Despite all they had been through Seto still refused to believe in the past life he used to hold, still refused to call Yugi a friend. None the less, the sooner this was over with the better. He pressed the buzzer and waited for a reply.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mokuba. Could I speak with your brother?"

"Hey Yugi. Sure. Seto's been waiting for you."

"Waiting for me," Yugi said to himself. "Maybe Shadi spoke to him too."

The door was opened and Yugi headed up to Seto's main office. When he got there, he found Seto looking over papers and writing note in a small book. When he heard the door open he looked up.

"Well, Yugi. I was wondering when you were going to show up. I take it you won the competition."

"What? How did you know? Did Shadi visit you as well?"

"What? What are you talking about? I haven't seen that fool for months. I was talking about the writings."

"Writings? What writings?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you're a subscriber to _Ancient Discovery_. I know you saw the new tomb they found. Those writings match the ones on the Winged Dragon of Ra. So tell me, did you come to gloat? To tell me that you were going to be the first to see the writings and unlock the secrets of Ra?"

"No. Actually, I hadn't noticed that the writings were the same as on the card. I came to invite you to go with me."

Seto started laughing. A lot. Up to the point that Yugi was getting uncomfortable. "What's so funny? I know you don't like being called a friend but…"

He tossed something across the table to him. He opened it and read.

"_Dear Mr. Kaiba. We are pleased to inform you that you have won the _Ancient Discovery_ Egypt's Secrets competition. Enclosed are your two VIP passes and tickets to the plane traveling _Singapore Airlines_ on the 17th of November. The plane leaves at precisely 12:00 pm, so please arrive at 11:30 to board. Congratulations…_ You won too? I didn't realize you'd entered."

"As soon as I saw those writings I knew I had to investigate. I entered myself. You don't have to worry; Mokuba and I will be joining you in seven days."

"Ok Kaiba…" He started walking back towards the door.

"I knew you were a fool Yugi, but I didn't realize you were so foolish as not to recognize the significance of those writings."

He turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Seto held up the papers he was studying. "I asked experts, every Egyptologist I know. No one managed to decipher it for me. The only conclusion is that it isn't Egyptian. Yet I can read it. As can you and Marik. I think the secrets of that monster lie in the Tomb."

"In that case, I'll see you in a week."


	2. Not You Too

**Stcobb: Thank you for pointing out my (rather stupid) mistake. I hadn't even realized I'd made such a crucial error. However I must also thank you, as you have given me an idea of something I'll be using in the future. Thanks, and sorry.**

**To all other reviewers, thank-you for your generous support. It's hard writing crossovers, harder still getting readers for them.**

**

* * *

**

_Ancient Discovery_

_Chapter Two: Not You Too!_

Yugi sat on his bed, staring at the Winged Dragon of Ra and his copy of _Ancient Discovery_. Yami was going through the deck, adding new cards and formulating new strategies. He didn't even notice what Yugi was doing until he spoke up.

"Kaiba was right. They're nearly identical."

"Hmm?"

"The card. It's not Egyptian. I think anyway. Some of these look like Hieroglyphs but the others are weird. Thing is, I can read them perfectly well."

"You must not blame yourself for this. I also did not notice that they weren't Egyptian writings, and I was once part of that race."

"I know, but it still bugs me that someone else managed to discover something of our past before us."

Yami didn't bother pointing out that it was more his past than Yugi's, instead he only nodded. "It disturbs me too, but I believe we will find more than what we expect on this trip."

"Speaking of which, who are we going to take? Kaiba's out now. We could go with Teá. Joey or Tristan, but how do I chose between them?"

"I am not sure. I believe it would be wiser to bring someone connected strongly with our past. That would hint at Teá, however we don't know yet what roles, if any, the others played."

Yugi jumped at the sound of a shrill ringing next to his bed. He settled when he realized it was the phone, and let his Grandfather get it. He brought the picture closer to his face, to inspect the 'glyphs more, when he heard his Grandfather call from downstairs

"It's for you!"

"OK," he shouted back. He picked up his extension. "Hello?" He heard Solomon hang up on the other end.

"Greetings, Young Pharaoh."

"Oh hey Ishizu. What's up?"

"I assume you entered the competition in _Ancient Discovery_. Did you win?"

"Uh, yeah. Why so interested?"

"I noticed that the writings were not Egyptian, and matched those on the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Yeah, Kaiba told me about that." He sounded a little embarrassed.

"Did you not realize yourself?"

"Uh, no. Why did you want to know anyway?"

"I wish to go with you."

"Wait a minute, don't you live in Egypt?"

"Used to. This is the only time this tomb will be open to the public. The powers that be have decided to grant it to the company of Egyptology who found it. It may be years before any members of the public are able to enter again. I want to find out everything I can before then."

"I understand. Sure, it's no problem. You've just solved a little dilemma me and Yami were having."

_'Yami and I.'_ Yami muttered under his breath.

"It's at 11:30am Singapore Airlines, 17th of November."

"Very well. I shall see you then, Young Pharaoh."

Yugi hung up and looked over at Yami. "So?"

"I believe we shall have to wait until the 17th," Yami said with a smirk, before turning back to the cards.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam stared at her computer, unblinking. Every now and then she took a sip of her coffee, but her eyes never left the screen. All in all, normal for her. _This is incredible,_ she thought, reading away. She had skimmed over the other winning entries, but hadn't read them fully. Now that she did, she was getting slightly disturbed. Unknown to her, a certain CO was standing in the doorway watching her intently...

"Ya know..." She jumped half a mile, "you really should blink once in a while. Great on the eyes I'm told."

"Sorry sir. I didn't see you there. Just going over the other winning essays. You really should take a look. Listen,

_'Ra was the most feared of all the gods. Not only was he ruler of all gods, he wielded the greatest power. When he was displeased with the other gods, or his people, he would descend upon them with his mighty Winged Dragon, destroying all who opposed him. '_

"There's more. It goes on to say how much he respects Ra for his power, and wants to be like him."

"You know that sounds remarkably like..."

"A loyal Jaffa, I know."

"Who wrote it?"

"Some Japanese guy, Seto Kaiba. His isn't the worst. The other three were all written about Ra, it's scary. Listen to this..."

_'Ra was the god of the sun, the creator of all gods, but his power stretched far beyond that. He was the wielder of a powerful monster, the Winged Dragon of Ra. It was with this great creature that he defeated all opponents. Yet with out, it Ra would fall at the hands of his enemies.'_

"That one was by another Japanese kid, Yugi Mutou. It really disturbs me that they're so similar."

"I see what you mean. Daniel might be right at this having a connection with Goa'uld and Ancients. We better keep our wits about us. But for now, Carter, bed. It's 2 in the morning."

"But..." she started to protest.

"That's an order."

She grumbled, but complied. She knew from experience that he wouldn't leave until she had shut down her computer and was tucked safely away in her quarters. In truth, he was just as jittery as her. It was the 15. (16th really, it's two in the morning) and they were living in 2 days.

_**

* * *

**_

Yugi was running fast. He was panting and out of breath. It was now 11:15, and he was still a twenty minute walk away from the Airport. Damn those duelists, why did they have to chase him round the park! Just to get the chance to beat him, even though they knew they couldn't!

It didn't help that he had two bags with him. He wished he could get Yami to carry one, but the link didn't exactly work that way. And so he ran, top speed toward his destination. When he finally reached where he was trying to get to, it had just turned on 11:30, and the people were beginning to board. He rushed over.

"I'm... here..." he panted, flashing the VIP badge he had around his neck. He was glad he had the smarts to give Ishizu hers a few days ago.

The man standing at the steps smiled. "You must be Mr. Mutou. Climb aboard." He did so, and was greeted with a nearly empty plane. Only Kaiba, Mokuba and Ishizu were on. '_I guess I wasn't the only one late'_ he thought.

Taking a seat behind Ishizu and across from the Kaiba brothers, he pulled out a book called Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt." He was deep into it when the plane began to taxi and the_ Seat Belt _sign went up. He tapped Ishizu on the shoulder.

"Wait, weren't they're 5 winners? Where are the other six people?"

Kaiba laughed from across the plane. "You really are a fool. _Ancient Discovery_ is distributed world wide, what makes you think all the winners will be from Japan."

"I guess you have a point." Yugi said, hiding in his book again, wishing that the end of the flight would come soon.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel waited at the airport, in their 'casual' gear. Jack had insisted on wearing his BDU's, saying if only one of them wore it he would look like an imitator, not a military man. Reluctantly they had let him wear them, but only for the first day. General Hammond didn't want the team to stand out. Not that Daniel's ranting and raving, not to mention his 'Kid-in-candy-store-syndrome' he seemed to develop around artifacts, would possibly stand out.

When boarding was sounded and no one else was there to get on the plane, the team was a little nervous. It was only when Sam reminded them that it was a world-wide contest did they settle. In truth the mag wasn't even American, it was first published in England, with branches appearing around the world.

They left and arrived without a snag, entering a Taxi to greet the other winners. What Sam had found had put them all on edge, wondering if they were risking the base by being there. These kids seemed to know more about Lord Ra than could possibly be expected.

_**

* * *

**_

"_Young Pharaoh, you must be cautious," a voice came to Yugi's head. It was Shadi. _

_Looking around he noticed he was in the desert again, but this time he could see something in the horizon. It was too far away to make out, and the heat was stinging his eyes._

"_Great danger is approaching. Powers of unimaginable force are coming to put and end to this world, they seek to destroy you."_

"_Shadi? Where are you? Why are you in my dreams?"_

"_Answers will come in time. I shall be watching you."_

Yugi sat bolt upright. Looking around he realized that he was still sitting in the plane, his book lying open on the floor. Kaiba was sitting across from him, typing furiously on his laptop. Mokuba was lying on his big brother's shoulder, fast asleep with Seto's big white coat over him. Ishizu was still awake, reading and writing things down.

Yugi calmed his breathing down, shaking himself from the dream. Another one, but what did this mean? He was now more certain than ever that he was destined to go to that tomb. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice came over the speaker.

"Attention all passengers: Flight 933 Japan to Egypt will be landing in just a moment. Please fasten your seatbelts and observe the safety protocol. We hope you have enjoyed you flight with us, have a nice day."

Seto nudged Mokuba a little to get him to wake up and put his belt on. Yugi strapped himself in waited for the plane to land. After they had landed, everyone grabbed their bags and was escorted to a small bus, to take them to the dig.

The bus ride was uneventful, and I'm lazy, so I'm skipping to when they arrive at the Tomb.

Yugi stepped out of the bus, leaving the bags on board as they had been instructed. He only took a small backpack with a few things like a camera, film, film, film, rubbing paper, film, pencils, notebooks and, you guessed it, film. He also had about 15 'spare rolls' in his bag. He didn't want to miss a thing. He looked around the area, studying the place.

He could only see four other people. One man was wearing a fisherman's hat, had long-ish hair and glasses. He was staring intently at the wall, copying things down onto a notebook. A tall, tall man stood slightly away from him, dark skinned and somber. He had his arms crossed and was watching the other man.

A third man was wearing a military uniform, standing close t the rest of the group. He pulled the pen and notebook off the blonde woman, saying something which had her frowning. He grinned and pointed at the man studying the wall, both of them laughing. The fisherman's hat man glared at the two, but continued his work.

On his surveillance, Yugi was tapped on the shoulder. He spun around, as if someone was about to cut his throat, then noticed it was only Bakura. Marik was standing slightly behind him, crossing his arms. He sighed.

"Oh hi Bakura. Wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

"I won the competition. When I noticed that the writings on the temple weren't Egyptian, I had to come," he said in his cute English accent.

"What about Marik?"

"I also noticed that the writings matched those on the Winged Dragon of Ra. When I discovered they were not Egyptian, I asked Bakura to take me along."

Yugi turned red and nearly growled. "What! Am I the only one who didn't realize the writings weren't Egyptian?" he cried.

"I bet those four didn't." Marik said, indicating the four strangers by the wall.

As if on cue, a voice could be heard from the excited, fisherman's hat wearing man. "See? This is what I was telling you about! These writings aren't Egyptian! Ancient, it has to be!"

That was the final straw. Yugi turned beet red, and all watching wondered why on Earth steam wasn't pouring out of his ears. He stormed his very tiny little body over to the strangers. "Not you too! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and with that he stormed off back onto the bus, slamming the door after him.

"Who's the porcupine kid?" Jack asked. Sam elbowed him.

"I HEARD THAT!" Yugi shouted from the bus.

"You really should try to be nicer to the other tourists, sir... Jack." she corrected herself, still scowling at him. How dare he take her notebook! She was only trying to finish a report.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. And no, you can't have your notebook back. We're as an excuse to go on vacation, remember?"

"Humph."

"So Daniel, anything else you would care to shout, blowing our cover?"

"Did you see that upside-down Pyramid around his neck? It looked like gold! And it had the eye of Ra on it. I wonder if I can talk to him about it later."

"Daniel, your head's in the clouds again."

"More like ground actually," Sam commented.

"Whatever. Let's just try and fit in. I want to know why these kids are so fascinated with our good friend Ra..."


	3. Apologize Six Times Over

**I don't know if I mentioned earlier, but Yu-Gi-Oh is just after Battle City (I'm pretending Bakura went back to England and took Marik with him... hmm, wonder why? Have to think of something.) Stargate is set between Heroes and Lost City. Ok, enjoy!**

_Ancient Discovery_

_Chapter Three: Apologize Six Times Over_

_

* * *

_

"**Yugi."**

"_No."_

"**Yugi!"**

"_I'm NOT going to apologize."_

"**Why do you believe I was going to say that?"**

"_Fine, what were you going to say?"_

"**You should apologize to the four strangers."**

"_Yami,"_ he groaned.

"**I am only thinking of your best interests."**

"_How do you figure that?"_

"**You will be with these people until the 24th. It would be best if you were civil."**

"_I'm not going to apologize."_

"**In that case, I shall have to apologize for you." **With that, Yami took over, leaving Yugi screaming in his soul room.

Yami stepped out of the bus and tried to locate the strangers. They had moved, and weren't by the same wall. He had just managed to spot them going through luggage when a man in desert cameo cargoes called everyone over. He was wearing a hat of the same colour and really big sunnies.

"Hello. I'm Patrick Neverfeld, but you can call me Pat," he said in an English accent. "I'm going to be your guide for the week. As well as some of my helpers who are... unpacking my boot. No hiding bodies from them!"

There was a slight murmur of a giggle through the crowd. As if they were trying to pretend to laugh. Teal'c kept a straight face though. Bakura muttered something under his breath, and Kaiba snickered. Obviously they didn't care much for Pat's jokes.

"Ok, not as effective as with year fives. Tonight I'll take you around base camp, a K or so to my left. There you can freshen up, unpack, wear off any jet-lag and get to know one another better. The tour will start tomorrow, so please follow me."

The troupe picked up various bags and other gear and began to head for a small encampment of tents in the distance. When they arrived, it was exactly what they would expect. There were tents for each person, a larger one for Pat, as well as a tent for toilet and a tent with 5 makeshift showers. It was all covered by a big, green, tarp.

They all claimed tents for themselves, SG:1 being as far away from the rest as possible, with Yugi the closest. That finished, they unpacked and got various gear ready for the next day. Jack had just finished unpacking (throwing his bags into his tent) and was instinctively out of the tent and patrolling the four in a watch. It was all he could do to stop himself crouching and aiming his zat (tucked nicely into his belt) when he heard footsteps. Instead, he jumped a little and turned to face them. It was the porcupine kid from before.

"Oh. It's you."

"I apologize if I am disturbing you."

"No, no that's ok."

"Who's there S... Jack?" Sam poked her head out of her tent.

"I am Yugi. I wish to apologize for my outburst earlier. I was simply... grumpy," Yami said, searching for the right words.

"Hey, flying can do that to you. Where are you from? You seem to know nearly everyone," Daniel said, appearing from behind Jack. Teal'c was standing a small distance away, by his own tent.

"Japan. As are the other winners. However I have not seen Bakura, Ishizu or Marik for some time." They didn't have a clue who he was talking about.

"I'm Daniel. That's Sam and Jack and the one standing over there is T."

"Greetings."

"That, uh, Pyramid thing," Daniel said, pointing. "Where did you get it? I mean it's fascinating! Eye of Ra. Can I have a closer look?"

Yami instinctively held the chain around his neck tight and took a step back. "Sorry. I don't allow people to touch my puzzle. Too many have tried to steal it."

"Oh ok. I understand." He couldn't help but look a little disappointed.

"Well, I'd best finish my unpacking." With that, he turned and walked off, holding himself tall.

"Is it just me or was he shorter before?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"It could've been the way he was holding himself," Sam said thoughtfully. "Although I remember his eyes being darker. Of course, colours change depending on the light."

"Anyway, now that you're all unpacked we need to discuss mission basics." Jack said quietly, motioning Teal'c to join them. "We're supposed to be civilians, armature archaeologists. That means no Sir, no techno-babble and no talking about work." He shot Sam a look.

"Why are you picking on me?" She pouted. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yes sir," She muttered.

"T, try and take your meds away from the rest of the camp."

"I understand."

"I'll take first watch, you go mingle."

* * *

Yami relinquished control to a brooding Yugi, who growled at him. He sighed, lying on the bed, glad he hadn't been questioned too much on his puzzle. There was something strange about the tall guy with the bandanna, but he brushed it off. He remembered his name was _T'. Probably a nick-name. Who in there right mind would name a kid T?_

He picked up a can of Pepsi he managed to smuggle aboard and sipped. He began reading a comic book, just to pass the time, when someone... knocked on the door. Actually, it was Bakura coming up to the door and saying "Knock, knock!"

"Come in." He answered without taking his eyes off the comic.

"Hey Yugi. Would you like to come with me to look around? Pat says he doesn't want us going anywhere without a partner. Something to do with insurance."

"Yeah sure, although I wouldn't say that I don't have a partner."

Bakura grinned nervously. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Come on, we don't want to be back late for dinner."

"So our meals will be provided then?"

"Yes, it was in the fine print. Reminds me of school camp, don't you think? I asked Pat and he said we may have to help out with cleaning and stuff."

"Ok. I've been wanting to look around."

* * *

**You're probably wondering about the title. Well I used the word Apologize 6 times in this chapter, and typing it was bugging me. Anyway, I know it's short but I was stuck, and I wanted to start each day of the tour on a different chap. Don't worry, the next segment will be soon.**


	4. Late Night Encounters

_Ancient Discovery_

_Chapter Four: Late Night Encounters

* * *

_

**Day One**

Daniel woke up to the sun streaming through the tent, making it hot and stuffy. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his watch. Six am? He'd forgotten that the sun rises early in the desert. Grumbling, he pulled on some pants and a long sleeve shirt. He lathered himself in sunscreen and placed a hat on his head before pulling on his boots and heading out the door.

Teal'c was sitting on a chair in the middle of the four tents. He had the last watch the night before, and was waiting for everyone to be awake before he left his post.

"Morning," Daniel mumbled. "Anyone else awake?"

"You are the first."

"Oh ok." He yawned. "Want some coffee?" he pulled the sweet powder from his pocket.

"No thank you."

"Damn," came a shout from Jack's tent. Daniel gave Teal'c a questioning look. "Oh for crying out loud!"

A disheveled looking Colonel O'Neill stumbled out of his tent muttering under his breath. Daniel stared at him. Teal'c stared at him. He gave them a dumbfounded look. "What?"

"Nothing," Daniel said innocently, before stalking off to find some boiling water. Teal'c just stared.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jack asked Teal'c once Daniel was out of earshot.

"Fate of the world, finally ridding the world of the Goa'uld ... Hmm, Trip over your bag again Jack?" Sam eyed Jack's disgruntled look with a grin as she emerged from her tent. "I thought you would have been more careful after tripping before your watch last night, but I stand corrected."

"Could you let my brain start working before you gang up on me?"

"Sorry Sir, we only have a week," she said, grinning.

"Well, then... Don't call me sir!" he finally managed to get out.

With that he stormed off in Daniel's direction, seeing him boiling water in a pot over a fire. Sam just laughed. "Come on, lets get some food," she said to Teal'c

_**

* * *

**_

By 8:00 the whole camp was up. Teal'c, Marik and Bakura were eating breakfast (they found the stash kept for them by Pat), Kaiba was grumbling in a corner, Yugi and Mokuba had started a game of snap, Daniel was deep in conversation with Ishizu about Egyptian History and Jack and Sam were arguing over paper planes.

"Don't you ever make a plane just for the fun of throwing it?"

"Look, Jack, the aerodynamics are off. The wing is bent too far. If you tried to throw it, it would veer to the left."

"Come on, I've been making planes for years. What else do you think I did in high school?"

"SNAP!" yelled Mokuba, making everyone jumped.

Jack picked up the paper plane he was fiddling with and threw it at him. It veered to the left and stuck into Yugi's hair. He pulled it out and glared at the perpetrator. Sam grinned triumphantly.

"How did you know I wasn't aiming for him?" Sam looked at Jack skeptically. "Ok, so I'm a little rusty," he grumbled. Sam just laughed.

"So I see everyone's getting along fine," Pat said as he walked over and addressed the group. "We're going to be heading to the tomb to begin the tour in half an hour. That means pack up, grab any gear you need and head out."

The group mumbled agreement and Teal'c started stuffing the last of the donuts in his mouth. He was startled when he saw a light grey cat with dark grey spots poke it's head up from behind the box. He grabbed the remainder of his precious food, and held it away from it.

"Oh, sorry, that's my cat Isis. She's an Egyptian Mau," Pat said with admiration. "Don't let her near your food, she'll eat the lot."

Teal'c held his donuts protectively and backed away. The group just laughed at him, and Jack threw another plane. This time it hit Teal'c on the back of the head. Turning to Sam, he gave her a triumphant grin. She hit him playfully.

"Alright, grab your gear and let's head out," Pat called.

_**

* * *

**_

Daniel walked with the rest of the group into the tomb. It was a big area, and everyone wanted to look carefully, so they were working only a few rooms at a time, not like some other guides where you walk through at top speed. Everyone wanted to find some new room, new translation that no one had heard of before. Daniel especially, maybe it would get him back with the ranks of academically sane. If only he didn't have the SGC to deal with.

He hauled his gear towards the area, stumbling as Jack laughed. This was because in his hands he had a video camera, tripod, notebook, paper for rubbing, special pencils for rubbing and a digital camera. When Pat signaled for them to enter, he was the loudest and clumsiest of all.

The first thing Daniel did was film the surrounding walls. Only for a second though, while he set up the tripod. Placing the video on the tripod, he started snapping at various things with his digital. He put that down for a few seconds before grabbing the paper and rubbing different texts, then put that down to study the wall more and write some things down in his notebook.

When all this was done he discovered that the group was somewhat ahead of him, Jack giving him an impression of Teal'c's eyebrow raise. Quickly he gathered up his stuff and moved forward, trying hard to film as he went. Realizing this wouldn't work, Daniel handed the video camera to Jack.

"And what do you want me to do with this?"

"Just film... Everything. I need it all done." Jack just shrugged and began to film everything, not quite sure whether he was doing it right. He realized he wasn't when Daniel stopped him again.

"Jack, slow. I want to be able to see it." He started walking really slowly, slow motion almost. In truth he was trying to annoy the Space Monkey, but it was exactly what Daniel wanted. Slow.

Daniel started it all again, this time without the trouble of the video. It was still difficult, and he ended up falling behind... again. Getting thoroughly annoyed, he handed his camera to Teal'c.

"Here, take pictures of whatever you see. Make sure you get as many hieroglyphics as you can."

"Very well," he said, snapping away.

Pat had started to get agitated at Daniel's constant talking and shuffling. They were interrupting his brilliant tour information. In truth, everyone was paying too much attention to the corridor and weren't paying a bit of attention to him. Kaiba just rolled his eyes at the whole thing.

And so the tour continued. Slowly, very slowly, as everyone wanted to get everything they could down and refused to let Pat go faster. And ever so slowly Daniel fell behind again. Not as bad this time, he was still having trouble taking rubbing's of the walls while writing down various words in his notebook. Eventually he handed the paper and pencils to Sam, who he trusted to get it right.

"Pictures. I need pictures and the words around them. Can you please?"

"Sure why not?"

And again the tour continued but this time, Daniel had time to stop and... smell the carvings so to speak. He started writing down different words, trying to find some meaning to them. When they finally stopped for a lunch break (only into the first room. Large rooms, they're moving slowly.) Daniel managed to speak with the other members of the team.

"It's the weirdest thing I've seen. It's like, checkers. See these here," he indicated some of the rubbing's, "this is a form of Egyptian text known as Hieratic Writing. This was used by priests, scholars and students before they learned hieroglyphics."

"So?" Jack asked casually.

"So, these writings aren't." he pointed to a different section of the paper. "They're ancient. Look here it's got Hieratic, Ancient, Hieratic, Ancient. It does that across and down, like checkers."

"So some wacky Pharaoh was a game freak?"

"No! It was a code!" Everyone stopped and stared at him. Daniel took a bite of his sandwich and turned red.

"Remember Daniel, where supposed to be doing this secretly."

"Yeah, right. I get it."

"So can you solve it?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"The code!"

"Yeah, I think I can. It'll take some time though."

"Well what have you got so far?"

"I can't really tell until I get it in the proper context. I'll work on it, but I need it all."

And so the tour continued. This time, everyone listened to what Daniel was saying. He needed it, so they got it. With everyone getting the text they needed, they had the room finished and didn't fall behind. Eventually the time came to return to base camp, eat dinner, and annoy the crap out of the person in the tent three doors down.

_**

* * *

**_

Unfortunately for SG:1, a game of Three Doors Down was exactly what Mokuba and Marik were planning.

For those of you who don't know (I would suspect most of you) three doors down is a game played at camps. It consists of you sneaking up on the tent three doors down and basically scaring the crap out of them. If you succeed in scaring them, they have to go on to scare the crap out of the tent three doors down from them. The trick is to catch them unawares, not let them know they were about to be scared, or even tell them the game was taking place.

For further reference, the tents in that order would be Marik, Ishizu, Patrick, Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, Yugi, Sam, Jack, Daniel Teal'c. If you can guess, the watch for night one was done on that basis.

Marik started, for the simple reason that he wanted to freak Kaiba out. They decided to play by the first rule of Three Doors Down, don't let anyone know the game was taking place. And so poor, defenseless Seto Kaiba had absolutely no idea of the horror about to befall him. And so late that night, Marik struck.

_**

* * *

**_

Seto Kaiba sat in his tent, reading a book on Alexander the Great by the light of a small lamp. He had no idea why it interested him, probably because he modeled his business ethics on Alexander's ruthlessness. In truth, he quite admired the man. However during this quiet reading session, he heard the voice of someone he didn't expect.

"Why Seto, I didn't realize you enjoyed History so much. Alexander was a powerful man wasn't he?"

"Marik? What on earth are you doing here? I didn't let you into my tent."

"You know, in a way you remind me of Alexander the Great, powerful, deadly to all who oppose."

"Do you have a point, I'm getting bored."

"Oh, but Seto, of course I do." Marik did his best effort at moving seductively further into the tent. "I always have admired you."

"Marik that's enough!" He tried to back up, but failed when he bumped into the cot-bed. Instead he fell onto it.

"Enough? But Seto, you left the door open for me, I thought it was a sign. All those tournaments, my evil side trying to kill you, that was just a farce. In truth it was you I was after, your mind and your body." He walked forward, until he was standing before him on the bed.

"I... I don't understand."

"Oh but you do. It's written in your dueling skill. Strong and powerful, yet refined, the artistry of a painter. I could tell that you felt the same as I." Marik leaned in very close, so his face was almost touching Seto's. Kaiba tried to back up, but hit a wall. He stared horrified into the face of the Egyptian. "Seto, tell me, are you scared?"

Despite this, he still had his pride. "Of you? Never!"

"Then I was right. You do feel the same way I do." He turned his head slightly and whispered in his ear. "I want you. Bad. I know you do to. And no one is around."

At this, Seto pushed Marik away. At the top of his lungs he yelled "Marik, I don't know what's gotten into you but you're starting to freak me out. I..."

"Damn, I was just starting to have fun." Marik said, interrupting him. He stood up and straightened his clothes. "In that case, my turns over. You're it."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You are dense aren't you? We're playing a game of Three Doors Down. I just got you, you have to get the person three doors down from you."

"Damn. I'm never sending Mokuba to camp again."

_**

* * *

**_

**Ok, so the chapter is over. The game of Three Doors Down will continue through the fic.**

**NEWS FLASH! I am now accepting Challenges. If you have something you think I can't put in a fic, or that you want me to put in the fic, just add it to your review. The best Challenges (or most fun) will be in further chapters. This can include the game of Three Doors Down.**


	5. Curiosity

**Marik**, Ishizu, Patrick, **_Seto_**, Mokuba, Bakura, _Yugi_, Sam, Jack, Daniel Teal'c

**Credit for the "Marik-Seto" idea goes to my friend Elliora. I came up with Three Doors Down, she just helped me think of the first instance.**

**Sorry for all the confusion (i read through the last chap, not good...) To clear things up, Isis (the cat) belongs to Pat. Also, she is nothing special, she doesn't help them find a secret or do anything very special. She's just a cat. (Reminding myself as well.)**

**

* * *

**

_Ancient Discovery_

_Chapter 5 – Curiosity: It causes the death of a feline_

Daniel was the last one on watch for the night. By morning he had nearly fallen asleep and was staring into an empty coffee mug. He barely noticed when the rest of the team woke up to relieve him of his duty. It wasn't until Jack jumped out from behind and scared him that he paid them any attention. He jumped up with a start, his coffee mug clattering to the ground. Jack laughed and slapped him on the back.

"You were meant to be on watch."

"I was watching! I just... I'm just a bit tired. Where is everyone?" Daniel asked, staring at the empty camp.

"We decided it would be in our best interests to wake before the rest of them. Now hurry up before all the coffee's gone!" Jack said before taking off towards the breakfast area. He held the small bag of Moccona© up in a teasing way.

This got his attention. Daniel jumped up and ran after him, as if he was in preschool again. When he caught up, he jumped in the air, trying to grab hold of the bag The surrounding teammembers just laughed. They knew better than to stand in the way of Daniel and coffee. He had just managed to grab it off Jack when they heard a scream coming from one of the tents.

They all turned around startled, putting their hands on their guns subconsiously. Jack was already aiming his in the direction of the yell. What they saw was enough to make anyone laugh until they had lost breath. Yugi ran out of his tent at top speed wearing only his boxers, a pair of white socks and his puzzle. He ran past the rest of the group and hid behind Patrick's tent.

Soon after Seto also emmerged from Yugi's tent, although he was fully dressed. They stared at him as he walked behind Pat's tent, grabbed Yugi by the collar and started dragging him away.

"What do you think that was about?" Asked Teal'c.

"I don't know. Whatever it was it was weird." Sam said. The rest of the group agreed with her.

"I'll try and find out what the matter was." Teal'c said, walking off. Daniel just shrugged and started making some coffee.

Teal'c first went to Yugi's tent. He could hear voices coming from inside, hushed so it was hard to make out. He thought he heard the words "three doors down" and "never again" but that was it. He waited until Seto had left before entering.

"Greetings." He said. Yugi just gave him a glare. "My friends and I were... worried about you. Is everything alright?"

"Fine." He said, finally speaking. "Nothing happened."

"Why did you scream?"

"I... I'm sorry, I can't say. He'd kill me."

"Did he harm you in any way?"

"Please, just drop the subject. You know what they say about curiosity..." he trailed off.

"It causes the death of a feline?"

"Well that's one way of putting it."

"I used to own one you know."

"What? A cat?"

"Yes. It was... a most interesting experience. O'Neill bought me one as a house warming gift. He said it's name was Schrodinger Two."

"That's an odd name."

"Samantha Carter once gave a friend of her's a cat named Schrodinger."

"Oh I see. What happened to it? You didn't test Schrodinger's theory did you?"

"No." Teal'c said, smiling. "It was most uncooperative. It would not eat any of the vegetables I gave it and often stole my chicken."

Yugi started laughing. "What did you do with him?"

"I gave it to an old lady who lived across the road from me. I assume it is behaving for her." Teal'c gave Yugi a nod. "Now that you are fine I will leave. Goodbye."

"Ok, see ya!" He called after him. Teal'c rejoined the rest of the team. Daniel was sipping on his third cup of coffee and was finally starting to resemble a human. Sam and Jack were arguing again, this time about whether Jack should call her "Sam" or "Carter". He was about to sit down with Daniel when he noticed someone else joining him. Instead he decided to continue watching the argument with Jack and Sam. After all, they had the most colourful conversations.

_**

* * *

**_

Daniel sat sipping on yet another cup of coffee. He felt just about ready to face the day when someone sat down beside him. It was Ishizu.

"Hello again." She said.

"Oh, it's you. Whatcha up to?"

"You looked lonely. The rest of your friends seem to be in another argument. Do they do this often?"

"Oh all the time. I don't think I've seen a day go by where Sam and Jack aren't at each other's throats. It quite interesting to watch."

"I'm sure there are more interesting things you can be doing. Don't you have a PhD in Archaeology?"

"Yeah, but that wont help me much. I was the coot who came up with the idea of the pyramids as alien landing pads."

Ishizu started laughing. "That was you?"

"Yeah, I know. I've grown up a lot since I thought that's what they were."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now I _know _they are."

Ishizu laughed again. "It's refreshing to talk to someone interested in normal things."

"Normal? I wouldn't go that far. My life is anything but normal. The things I've seen you probably wouldn't believe if I showed you pictures."

"I think I could say the same about my own life." She fiddled with her necklace.

"What is that? That Yugi kid has one similar."

"This?" She pointed to it. "This is my millenium necklace. It has been handed down through my family for thousands of years. It was created in ancient times."

"It's been in your family for that long? That's really fascinating!" He stared at her for a while.

"Come on Daniel, we better get moving." A voice called. He looked over to see Jack, Sam and Teal'c waiting for him. "Oh well, until next time." Picking up his gear he headed off to join the rest of the group.

_**

* * *

**_

Pat gathered the group around him as if they were sitting in an oversized pre-school playground. The grin he had on his face was that of a pre-schooler as well, so it fitted the mood. Once they had all stopped talking he pulled off his hat and gave them a look.

"Ok group, I have a confession to make. Today we will not be investigating the tomb. It's a relaxing day for you all to puchase souvineers for those loved ones I know you all have. Then, after lunch we're heading over to the great pyramids for a comlpete inside tour."

Most of the group groaned at this, they had been looking forward to exploring the tomb more. Daniel esspecially looked agitated. He had his sights set on filming more of the tomb. He'd thought he made a breakthrough with the refrences to Ra he'd managed to see. It was still making no sense to him and he wanted to know more.

"Don't worry gang! We're going to venture into the throne room tomorrow. I just figured you needed a break from being cooped up in a dark space." Pat went on, seeing the dissapointment in the group.

"I guess I won't be needing all of my equipment. Jack, Sam, just take it back to my tent." Daniel said. The rest of the team gave him a look.

"And why isn't T spared from your service oh great one?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding, we're visiting the Great Pyramids! I'm gonna take some pictures."

Jack gave Daniel another look, one which said _'if I wasn't posing as a civilian you would be dead right now'_. Daniel just shrugged and grinned. He was relishing the time he had to command Jack for a change.

* * *

The group filed out of the bus and looked around the street. It was a busy market place with stalls on every free patch of ground. Daniel was especially interested. Although he had been to Egypt before, he hadn't revisited for quite a few years. No matter how many alien worlds they explored, for him, nothing would beat Egypt.

Pat called them all over and stood with his usual over-cheery expression.

"Ok gang, feel free to explore the streets. Make sure you're back by 1 o'clock or we might just take off without you!" Most of the tour group chose to ignore this remark, but Bakura rolled his eyes and glared at the pathetic tour guide. "Right, well. Have fun, jolly good!"

Jack motioned for SG:1 to come over to him. They huddled together to discuss their plan of action for the day.

"Ok, 'gang'," Jack said sarcastically, "we need to stick together. We'll just casually walk around, maybe buy a few trinkets..."

"Wait a minute Jack, is that really such a good idea?" Daniel interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. We're a bunch of civilians on our first trip to Egypt. Would we really be grouped together and moving carefully?"

"He has a point sir. Besides, I'd like to explore this place a little." Sam said.

Jack sighed and looked at the team he used to have control over. "Fine. Just try and stay close. I want you all within radio range."

"Jack, we're civilians. We shouldn't be contacted on military radios." Daniel said.

Jack sighed again and looked towards Teal'c. The Jaffa hadn't said a word since they arrived. "Come on T, back me up on this!"

"I do indeed agree with DanielJackson and MajorCarter. We should not draw attention to ourselves."

"Fine. Just... don't wander too far off."

Daniel immediately seized the opportunity. Saying a quick goodbye he headed in the direction of town like an excited child. He was a little dissapointed at not being able to see anyone else from the tour group, but was still more interested in the stalls.

The first thing, he decided while heading in the direction of a clothing merchant, was to change out of his current attire and into something more comfortable. He was used to robes, not to mention they struck him as slightly more Egyptian. He tried to convince himself that Egypt was his only reason for changing his wardrobe as her purchased some robes resembling those he wore as an Ancient.

His first task complete, Daniel set about finding other useless nicknacks to buy. It was a big market place and they had pleanty of time.

_**

* * *

**_

It was 12:30 and Daniel had visited nearly every stall in the bazzar. During the day he'd managed to see every member of the tour at least once. Every member, that is, except Ishizu. It seemed she was keeping out of sight. The members of SG:1, however, he swore were following him around to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

He'd passed Sam and Jack a number of times, all of which they had been arguing. The first time it was about whether or not Jack should follow Daniel's example and wear Egyptian clothing. Obviously they had agreed on a compromise as he later noticed Sam in the dress of an Egyptian woman. The second time, Jack was trying to make Sam eat something which looked mysteriously like a bug. After that the various arguments became a blur and he only noticed what he was buying.

Just as he was about to head back to the bus for some reading, Daniel saw a booth he hadn't noticed earlier. Something was twinkling and it caught his eye. Walking over he saw exactly what he had been looking for. Hurriedly pullin notes out of his various bags, Daniel bought the gift and had it wrapped in tissue paper. Excited about finally finding what he wanted, he placed the item in his bag and headed back to the bus.

_**

* * *

**_

**Thank-you for all the reviews, it really keeps a writer going. I hope you like this chapter, sorry I had to cut it so short. Challenges still being accepted. Also, something is happening, who can guess what? Rememeber, this is a _Daniel_ story.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this and never will. This goes for all chapters past and future.**_


	6. Ra?

**Marik**, Ishizu, Patrick, **_Seto_**, Mokuba, Bakura, _Yugi_, Sam, Jack, Daniel Teal'c

Ok, to all my loyal fans. I know this took me FOREVER to update, and it probably isn't what you were expecting. Well, I've revealed a few things in this chapter, about the characters if nothing else. Hope you like!

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh SG:1_

_Just as he was about to head back to the bus for some reading, Daniel saw a booth he hadn't noticed earlier. Something was twinkling and it caught his eye. Walking over he saw exactly what he had been looking for. Hurriedly pulling notes out of his various bags, Daniel bought the gift and had it wrapped in tissue paper. Excited about finally finding what he wanted, he placed the item in his bag and headed back to the bus._

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Six: Ra? Are you kidding?_

_Meanwhile… (Day Two Continued)_

Ishizu waited until the rest of the group has dissipated before finding a small spot in the shade. She knew that they would be busy for a while, and wanted some time to herself. It was time to investigate these strangers with her Millennium Necklace. First, Samantha. She was a confident woman, surely if she had been around in past times she would have made a mark.

Closing her eyes, she began to look into Sam's past. Nothing. She was a new soul, no past life of any sort. That didn't come as much of a surprise, not everyone had a past life. She pressed forward in glimpses. Yes, this was her. All seemingly normal. There was death, terrible sadness, but nothing she hadn't seen before. Then things began to get strange. There were blanks in her life, times where it seemed she had no life. Some of these were bigger than others, but they all started and ended the same. A glowing blue pool, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

Snapping her eyes open, Ishizu shook her head to clear it. That was weird. Why on Earth was her life so sketchy? She decided it was probably her own error and pressed on, focusing now on Jack. Closing her eyes, she focussed again. No, he didn't have a past life either. Both very young souls, both very suited to each other. It was this life she was interested in anyway.

Yes, he was the same. Strong, dependant, shrouded in sadness. They were even better suited than she first thought. But wait, more blanks? They started sooner than Sam's, and there was a huge gap between the first and second. She caught glimpses of strange weapons, people with glowing eyes, brainwashing, and always that glowing blue pool of nothingness. This was too disconcerting. Opening her eyes, she shivered slightly. Daniel. She would study him next.

Yes, Daniel had a past life. He lived in Egypt too, working as a scribe. This was interesting, but not at all revealing. It explained his fascination with Egypt, though, as well as that pen he was always holding. She moved forward. He was normal, if not a bit of a nerd. He didn't do well with his peers. _Well_, she thought, _He certainly carries himself better now_. Suddenly, it all vanished. There was a blank in his life for far longer than any of the others she had seen. Eventually, this ended, it seemed as if years had passed. With the return of Daniel came a greater sadness than the others. He had lost someone, but she had not died. She pulled herself out of this trance. She really didn't want to see more.

T. That mysterious man. She had left him until last. Something about him made her cringe. But still, this needed to be done. She looked into his past. Wait, this wasn't right. There was no past life, but no life either. Nothing but a blank. That wasn't right he was alive now wasn't he? She tried starting from this time and working her way back. Yes, he was here now, but why not then? She pulled herself out of her trance and rubbed her arms. Goose bumps. That hadn't happened before. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to go to Daniel and get to the bottom of this.

_**

* * *

**_

The group gathered at the bus at 1 and waited for Pat to get things started. He took his time getting there, making everyone impatient. Finally, when he did show up, he was met with 8 identical glares. Yugi never glares, and Ishizu didn't bother.

"Right, well. Lets get going then, shall we?" He quickly jumped on the bus, followed by the rest of the tour group. It was a fairly quiet journey. Daniel caught Ishizu's eyes, but looked away quickly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Finally, they arrived at the pyramids.

As soon as they came into view. SG:1 cringed slightly. Daniel looked at them with horror, Jack and Sam with grim determination, and Teal'c with… was that guilt? Ishizu took in this very strange behaviour, adding it to the list of things to interrogate Daniel about later. The bus stopped, and they all filed out.

"Ok, gang; just sit tight while I go find our tour guide who seems to… well, he isn't here anyway. Don't worry, back in a flash." With that he darted off.

The group spread themselves out, Teal'c by himself, Kaiba and Mokuba looking through cards, Marik and Bakura duelling. Daniel looked about the tomb, writing in that notebook of his. He looked a lot better in that robe, that was for sure. Ishizu would have implemented her plan then, if it wasn't for what Yugi did. Just as Daniel walked behind a corner, Yugi jumped out at him, pistol aimed.

"Hands up!" Daniel, due to his years of military experience, heard him coming before hand and barely flinched.

"What on Earth are you doing with that plastic gun? You really should learn to walk quieter you know." Yugi stood there, trying very hard not to gape. "Well, go on, what's up?"

"Um, I, a…." he looked somewhere behind Daniel and his face suddenly turned ashen. "What the…? HELP! It's Ra!"

He was only using it as a way to escape Daniel's gaze, but he wasn't ready for what happened. Daniel's face lost all colour and he looked behind in fear. "What? But we destroyed him! Jack! Quick, it's…" It was then that he realised he'd been had. "Wait a minute, what's going on?"

"Well, you see… There's this game, three doors down…"

_**

* * *

**_

The tour through the pyramid was uneventful. Yugi was pestered by Yami who was still shocked that the boy had stooped so low. He chided him again and again about proper conduct, then insisted that if he really wanted to go through with it, he should have at least done something more respectable. To that, Yugi reminded him that it was the outcome that mattered, and at least Daniel was scared.

Other than that, it was really a dull day. And I can't be bothered writing about it. So, here's what happened when they returned to base camp.

Jack called a meeting for SG:1 in his tent. He wanted to know if Daniel had any new information and if anyone could tell him anything about the strangers. Daniel was the first to speak up.

"I have decided that there is something wrong with all of them."

"What?" Sam looked at him sceptically.

"Well, you know that Yugi kid? He jumped out at me, claiming to have seen Ra."

They all rolled their eyes at this. Jack said, "what about Ishizu? You were talking to her an awful lot. Got any news?"

Daniel turned slightly pink, which did not go unnoticed by his team mates. "Well, you know that pyramid thing Yugi always wears? Ishizu has a necklace with the same symbol on it. She called it her Millennium Necklace. Said it was in her family for thousands of years."

"Wait you're saying that it's been in her family since… possibly since it was made!" Sam sounded excited at the prospect.

"My thoughts exactly! Which means she might be a direct line of an Egyptian! And a pretty powerful one, too, because it's made of solid gold!"

"Ok, good. Daniel, find out whatever you can about her. We need answers," Jack said. "Alright, move out!"

_**

* * *

**_

Day Three…

Daniel stumbled out of his tent, still half asleep. He had spent the night thinking, how on Earth was he going to make an excuse to talk to Ishizu? What he had completely forgotten was that he already had one: Three Doors Down. According to the rules, she was the next person on the list. He gave a quick wave to Jack, still very alert after his watch, and walked in the direction of coffee.

Pat decided to start the day by annoying them, as usual, then told them of the plan. Today, it was back to square one, investigating the tomb. Excavators had located a tunnel deep under the earth, leading away from the main chamber. They were eager to see what it was all about. And so, in order to skip the boring parts of breakfast, they decided to head out.

They entered the tomb, Daniel trailing a line of disgruntled campers, and headed for the secret chamber. It took a while to get through, they had to be tied to ropes and lowered in one by one. Daniel was the first to go down, followed by Jack. Sam came next, but her rope twisted and she fell. If it wasn't for Jack catching her, it could have gotten messy. Eventually they were all set, ready to begin.

"Alright troops, lets get started. Keep close, now. If you wander off you could get in trouble," Pat told them all. Daniel put his hand in his pocket. Good, the artefact was still there. Now if only he could find a way to use it.

Yugi was watching him suspiciously. He had known for a while that this man was, well, weird, but the fear he had shown when Ra was mentioned had just been beyond strange. He knew this was someone he would have to watch.

"_Yugi?"_

"**What is it Yami?"**

"_Something is bothering you. What is it?"_

"**You remember the reaction of Daniel yesterday. There's something about him. Plus, his friends give me the creeps. Especially the tall one."**

"_Yes, there is something about him. I do believe we will need to get to the bottom of this."_

Daniel walked with Ishizu for most of the trip. She kept trying to question him, but he always managed to elude her by reading off the tablets and pointing out other aspects of the tour. Every time she thought she had a breakthrough he managed to joke, then change the subject. But no matter how much he frustrated her, she couldn't escape that smile of his. After all, it made even the write weep and wish he wasn't a fictional character. Either way, by the end of the trip her mind was set. She HAD to know what was going on. These blanks in his life were not going to be ignored.

_**

* * *

**_

"Ok, I managed to get quite a bit from that first chamber, but it doesn't make much sense. Listen to this: _'Great Ra the of Pharaoh, dragon down smite the holy to power his emerging But destroyer was Osiris well, defeat he enemy to' _Now tell me, is that weird or what?"

"Have you tried reading it without including the ancient?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't make much sense either. _'Great the Pharaoh down the to his but was well he to'_. And the Egyptian reads _'Ra of dragon smite holy power emerging destroyer Osiris defeat enemy'_. I don't know what to make of it."

"Puzzling," Jack commented.

"Well, that's just it. This whole thing is a puzz… Wait a sec, didn't Yugi call that neck thing his puzzle? Maybe he can help us!"

"Isn't that a bit of a long shot?" Jack shot him a sceptical look.

"Well, maybe…"

"Wait, weren't you supposed to be getting info on Ishizu?"

"Well, Jack, I… I'll just go do that." The rest of the team nodded and, after the immense prodding of Sam, walked out of Daniel's tent. Jack promptly waited for Daniel to leave so he could follow him. This took 10 minutes, due to the fact that Daniel changed into a clean shirt and put on fresh aftershave first. He had something hidden in his coat pocket, though Jack couldn't quite make out what.

"You can come out of the shadows now," Daniel said, glaring in Jack's direction.

"What?"

"Aha, yeah. You know, you were the one who trained me. Don't you think I know all your tricks?"

"Sir, I told you this was a bad idea." Sam immerged and dragged Jack of the scene. Daniel heard something along the lines of 'Don't call me sir' but didn't pay much attention. Daniel headed in the direction of Ishizu's tent.

Deciding to use three doors down as an excuse, Daniel crept into the tent very quietly. He snuck up on the unsuspecting Egyptian. "If you're here to try what Yugi tried on you, it isn't going to work." He immediately stood up straight.

"Um, hi.. I…"

"Well, I'm glad you're here anyway. I wanted to talk to you. What do you know about…" She was cut off as Daniel grabbed the front of her shirt, pulled her down and kissed her. She was a little shocked, but not as much as Jack, peeking in through the door. After a second, they stopped, Daniel turning a very deep shade of red.

"Oh, sorry, I… I mean…"

"It didn't work."

"Huh?"

"I'm still planning to interrogate you. But I think it can wait. I know about the game, though, I heard Yugi explaining it to you."

"Right. Sorry, that wasn't my initial aim for coming here. I just sorta…"

"Well, I'm not arguing."

"Oh, I have something for you!" He pulled a small package out of his pocket, wrapped in tissue paper. "I was… browsing… and I thought you might like it."

Ishizu tenderly opened the package to reveal a white lotus flower made of fine china. "Where did… It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, like you…" He turned red again.

"Ok, here's my proposition. I'll hold off the questions, JUST for tonight. But you have to promise me you'll meet me tomorrow night so we can discuss it. I'll go along with the game, if only to please the readers."

"Sure, right. I'll be there."

"Good. I'll see you then." Daniel watched for a second, then backed away. No use fighting fate now was there?

Jack didn't quite agree. As soon as he saw what had happened, he ran off to find Sam. She was reading in the centre of the campsite. "I told you to stay out of it."

"I don't trust that woman. I think she might be working for the NID. Or some other organization."

"Jack, how many times have I told you, not all his girlfriends turn out to be evil."

"No, your right. Most of the them die."

"Jack!"

"What? You have to admit, Daniel had the worst taste in women."

"At least I don't go snooping in on other people." They both turned to see Daniel glaring at them. "Look, if you were really that worried you could have said something instead of sneaking behind my back!"

"Hey, Spacemonkey, I…"

"Don't, Jack, I expected more from you." With that, he headed off in the direction of Yugi, who was currently duelling with Mokuba. Maybe he could talk to them for a while, find out some things the decent way.

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, my thanks for all of you for reviewing. I hope this chap wasn't too much of a disappointment. I tried to add little jokes in there, just because I was bored. Anyway, how is Ishizu going to scare Mokuba? And is she? And what on earth do the gibberings in the tomb mean? Why can't Daniel make sense of them? Can Yugi?


	7. Into the Shadow Realm

**Marik**, _Ishizu_, Patrick, **_Seto_**, Mokuba, Bakura, **_Yugi_**, Sam, Jack, **_Daniel_** Teal'c

**Yes, that's right, I have updated! Took me long enough, don't you think? I've decided that one fic is too much for all the info I want to put in this one, so I'm' gonna do a sequel. Don't worry, Ancient Discovery is far from over.**

Previously on Stargate SG:1 

"_Hey, Spacemonkey, I…"_

"_Don't, Jack, I expected more from you." With that, he headed off in the direction of Yugi, who was currently dueling with Mokuba. Maybe he could talk to them for a while, find out some things the decent way._

_**

* * *

** _

_Ancient Discovery_

_Chapter Seven: Into The Shadow Realm_

Daniel slowly walked over to where Yugi and Mokuba were dueling. It was only a friendly game, neither of them taking it too seriously. Mokuba was actually winning, if you can believe it. Yugi hadn't even transformed; not that Daniel knew the difference anyway.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Daniel asked.

"Sure go ahead," Yugi said happily. Daniel pulled up a nearby chair and sat to watch the battle.

"So what is this game?" the archaeologist asked.

"It's called Duel Monsters, a card game based on Ancient Egypt," Yugi explained. "There are three types of cards; spell, trap and monster. The aim of the game is to get your opponents life points down to zero before they destroy yours."

"It sounds easy enough."

"It may seem simple, but the rule are quite complex. Mokuba, I think it's your turn."

"I play the Element Magician in attack mode, and defeat your Celtic Guardian," Mokuba said, happily. "You're life points are down to 2100 Yugi, I've got you on the run!"

Yugi smiled. "Not so fast Mokuba! I sacrifice my Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, to bring forth Gaia, The Fierce Knight! I also lay this card face down. You're Element Magician is finished!"

Mokuba cringed a little knowing his own life points had just taken a plunge, but he recovered quickly. He tried to think what Seto would do in this situation. "My Element Magician might be finished, but I'm not. I play Monster Reborn, which allows me to bring back any monster card, from your graveyard or mine!"

"What? Oh no!"

"That's right. I bring forth, from your own graveyard, the Dark Magician!" Mokuba pulled the card from Yugi's graveyard and slapped it on his side of the field. "And now, Dark Magician, att…"

"Hey, what's this?" Daniel interrupted Mokuba by picking up the card and studying it intently. "Wow, this is interesting! It looks just like the 'gate. And is that a staff weapon? Hey, can I borrow this for a while? Thanks!"

With that, he took off, still holding Yugi's magician. The two children watched his retreating back in a state of shock, wondering what on earth had come over him. Needless to say, they decided to call it a draw and packed up for the night.

Daniel, on the other hand, ran straight into Jack's tent, demanding that he call a team meeting. Sam was already inside, so they only needed to call Teal'c from his watch. SG:1 gathered around Daniel, anxious to see what he had found out from the two boys. Truth be told, they were a little shocked when he presented a card to them.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"It's called the Dark Magician. It's a card."

"What relevance does this have to our quest?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, right well. This card is from a game known as Duel Monsters. From what I've learned, the game originated in Egypt and has now been made into a card game."

"As interesting as a card game from Egypt sounds, I can't think of why it would interest us." It was Sam who spoke this time.

"Take a close look at this card." He held the item forward for them all to see. "Notice first the outfit of our magician. The many metallic plates it is composed of should give you the first clue."

"Wait, that looks like…"

"That's right Jack, it's an open Horus Guard uniform!" He smiled, feeling very proud of himself. "That's not all," Daniel went on. "If you'll notice what he's holding. It looks like a…"

"Staff weapon," Sam said, cutting him off.

"I wanted to say that!" Daniel crossed his arms as if sulking.

"Well fine, if you don't want to tell us the rest…" Jack started.

"No, wait. In fact I can't believe you didn't see it earlier! Take a close look at the ring behind him."

"It appears to closely resemble the Stargate," Teal'c stated.

"Yes, but the markings around are different. Unless… Yes, look here, it's the Earth symbol!" Sam tore the card out of Daniel's hands and began to examine it more closely.

"Some of these are markings I've seen on other Stargates across the universe. I think we might be onto something."

"This is definitely connected," Jack agreed. "Talk to Yugi, he seems to be the friendliest, and see what you can find out."

"Why Yugi? I mean, I'm sure there might be someone else who'd know about it, maybe even more. What if…" He stopped, realising where this train of thought was taking him. He couldn't act like that in front of Jack, not after he had chewed his CO out for spying on him. The others must have sense what he was feeling because Teal'c raised an eyebrow, Jack smirked and Sam acted as if her shoes were the most interesting things on the planet.

"Well as long as you find out what I need, I don't care who you ask," Jack said. "Until then, how about we all get a little sleep. I do believe I have first watch tonight."

The others nodded their agreement and slowly filed out of their leader's tent. Daniel walked over to Yugi, who was still sitting in the open area, to return the card. The young man barely noticed Daniel walking over, preferring instead to study the texts in front of him.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this," Daniel said.

Yugi looked up at him now, different somehow. Older, perhaps, as if the few minutes between his duel with Mokuba and now had ripped the innocence from his gaze. "Think nothing of it. May I ask why you were so interested?"

"Well, it is a fascinating card. I thought the outfit and the symbols on the ring were quite striking."

"Yes, I can agree. But there is more to it than that. You and your friends didn't come here by chance, you were searching for something." He paused for a moment, studying the card in his hand. He ran his fingers over the slightly raised letters of the name; traced the stars. "I too have seen this ring before."

"Wait, what do you mean 'I too'?"

"You recognize it. I can tell that much by your face." He sighed. "This ring has haunted my dreams. I can never get close enough to touch it."

"Could you tell me anything else about this card?"

He smiled. "It would be best for you to see it in action. But not tonight. Tomorrow I will show you it's true power."

They didn't say goodnight or any of the usual things customary to a departure. They both simply felt the need to leave, that it was time they wrapped up that meeting. For some reason, Daniel felt closer to Yugi that night, as if part of him had been released. He knew, then, that if they were ever going to solve this mystery they would need the boy's help. His and the other strangers in the area.

* * *

_He was in the desert again. The glare of the sun made sweat break out all over his body, the sand whipped across his skin. This was far too real to be just a dream. In the distance, closer than it had been before, stood the large metal ring. This time it was busier. He could see people this time; slaves moving about the ring in service to a demonic power._

_There in the distance was a site he had never believed he would ever see. Flying towards him was the Winged Dragon of Ra. It's wings spread and fire shooting from the mouth of the beast; though there was something different about it. He looked sideways at the dragon, and it occurred to him. Without the sun blocking his vision, with the sweat out of his eyes, he saw it for what it was. A ship._

_A giant spaceship in the shape of a dragon, another behind it shaped like a pyramid. These were the things he had used as cards. He watched in horror as a man stepped out of the ship. No, that wasn't a man, only a boy; a mere child. He saw the eyes of the boy flash bright orange, and watched as men dressed as snakes and carrying staffs followed him from his ship._

_One of the slaves stood in the way of the young man for a second too long. The snake guard in front of the procession lowered his staff and fired. The man shook on the floor as if stuck by electricity; two more strikes and he disappeared. Yugi recoiled from the site, It looked so similar to the move he had himself used with his Dark Magician._

_Shadi's voice cut through the din and the echoing of Yugi's own thoughts._

"_Do not be afraid, young Pharaoh. This is only the beginning."_

"_Why, Shadi? What is it you want to tell me?"_

"_In time, Pharaoh, you shall know all the secrets. Be patient. I still have much to show you."_

Yugi sat up straight, blinking to adjust to the dark of his tent. He shivered slightly at the cold of the desert and tried to recollect his thoughts.

_Yami, did you see that?_

**I did, Yugi. It was not like the other dreams. I feel as if I am slowly being pulled towards something.**

_I know what you mean. This is just making me want to talk to those four strangers more, I want to know what they do._

**It is wise to want to accumulate knowledge, but will you be happy with where that knowledge will take you?**

_I don't think that matters anymore. I do know this, if we combine our knowledge, we should be able to fill in a lot of the blanks._

**I agree. We shall talk to them tomorrow. Daniel appears to be the most intelligent, he will probably prove the most useful. Until then, try to sleep.**

_Yes._

Yugi closed his eyes, but only for a second. He could hear a noise outside. Soft footsteps were coming closer and closer to him. Without knowing why he pulled on his duel disk and slipped out of his tent to greet whoever it was. When he saw Bakura coming closer, he hesitated, but Yami wasted no time in taking over.

"Bakura. Little late for a midnight stroll is it not?"

"Hello, Pharaoh. I didn't think anyone would be awake. It is, after all, past midnight."

Yami recognized that voice. It was the one that had haunted Bakura for so many years, the spirit inside his ring. "So you have returned, dark one; but not for long. One day I will find a way to banish you for good."

"That day is not today, Pharaoh. Nor will it ever occur. You cannot banish me. Your past forbids it, as does your very nature."

"We shall see."

"Yes, Pharaoh, we certainly shall." The change in him was almost instantaneous. He closed his eyes and focused on the energy of the ring around his neck. Yami saw the millennium item glow, felt the pull of dark energy, and he knew at once what he was planning.

"Not here, Bakura! This is not the place!"

"You don't think so? But it is not this place that we shall duel."

Yami found himself standing in the ring he had come to know as the Shadow World. He was going to have another Shadow Duel with Bakura, another quest to win the life of the boy trapped inside his own body.

"Why have you brought me here, thief? What is it you wish to gain?"

"Must you ask that question? I will obtain the power of that puzzle, you can be assured."

"Very well. I will not waste anytime in banishing you to this place."

"Your confidence shall be your undoing."

* * *

Daniel yawned a little, bored already from his watch. He couldn't even remember why they kept this up, after all nothing had happened since they arrived. It was really just a way for Jack to think he still had control of this "mission".

He studied the item he had bought the day before. It was small, round, and had the Eye of Ra on its base. When he looked closer he noticed it wasn't solid. There were places where he could see gaps. The dot in the centre of the eye especially. It looked almost like… almost like a button. He moved his finger to the button, wondering what would happen if he pressed it.

A loud bang could be heard from the distance. He felt something shake as if the whole Earth wanted to rip itself apart. Maybe Jack was right; maybe they did need to keep watch. He dropped the device into his pocket and ran off in the direction of the sound, forgetting to wake up the rest of the team, although how they slept through this was a mystery to him.

In the clearing stood Yugi. He had what Daniel had come to know as his 'mature face' on; the way he looked whenever he was being serious. Opposite him was the white-haired English boy. Both were wearing strange devices on their arms.

But something was wrong. They glared at each other with contempt, utter loathing. The English boy, Bakura was his name, Daniel thought, had another of those strange 'Millennium Items' around his neck. This one was a ring with spikes hanging from it like a dream catcher. Daniel couldn't quite make out what was said, so he moved a little closer.

"_Not here, Bakura! This is not the place!"_

"_You don't think so? But it is not this place that we shall duel."_

Daniel saw a dark cloud surround the ring, and then Bakura himself. Slowly it spread, overtaking all in its wake. Without knowing why, Daniel ran forward until he was within the strange fog. It wasn't long before it surrounded him, blotting out the campsite and even the stars. He felt his energy draining, making him weaker.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his composure. It was no use. He felt himself falling into a slumber as deep as the Red Sea.

* * *

"Why, Pharaoh, I believe we have a guest. How is it, you think, that this human has managed to interfere with our duel?"

"What!" Yami looked over and saw Daniel, lying on the ground asleep. "But how did he manage to make it here?"

"It only makes our battle more interesting. After all, it's not every day that you risk your life for the sake of a mortal."

"What do you mean? What are you planning to do to him?"

"Me? You accuse me?" He laughed menacingly. "I will do nothing. But you will." With a flick of his hand the unconscious Daniel floated up until he was behind Yami. He stayed there, bound by the arms and legs by some unspoken foe.

"Do you see now? Every time you lose life points, the life force of this human will diminish. Fight well, Pharaoh, for his death is in your hands."

* * *

When Daniel woke up he felt worse than he had before he passed out. His head pounded and his eyes blurred. He could vaguely see a shape in front of him; a boy… Yugi, it was Yugi. There were monsters, bright coloured and loud. He could even smell them.

After a while his vision cleared, as did his head, although the pounding wouldn't leave. He found he could not move his arms; some unknown force bound them. His legs had suffered the same fate. He still had the use of his head, but he didn't think that would help him much. Yugi turned to face him. This time he could definitely see a change in him.

He was taller, there was no doubt, and stood confidently. His eyes had changed shade and his skin darkened. Even his hair was different with less of it in front of his face. All in all, he looked a lot older than he had before. Daniel knew for sure, this was not the same person.

"Who… who are you?"

"I have been called by many names, Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami. Use whichever you wish." The Egyptian frowned at him. "It would have been better for you to have slept. The pain will be greater now. I'll do my best to give you my life-force, but I must think also of Yugi."

As if on cue the boy appeared, hovering beside the Pharaoh. He smiled briefly at Daniel before turning to his companion.

"Don't worry about me so much. I've been in the Shadow Realm before. It's Daniel we should look out for."

"If you girls are finished I have something I'd like to do," Bakura called from the other side of the field. "Like continuing this pathetic duel!"

"As you wish. Yugi, take care of Daniel."

"Of course Yami." Yugi disappeared once again and Yami turned to face his rival.

"I now reveal my face down card. Dark Magician, come forth!" The Egyptian looked over his shoulder at the Egyptologist. "You wanted to know more about the card, now you can see it in action. Dark Magician attack! Obliterate!"

The magician lowered his staff and shot out with both that and his hand. A dark purple light surrounded him before warping colour and defeating the monster on Bakura's side of the field. Bakura clutched his chest briefly as his life drained further away. It was the last thing Daniel saw before passing out again.

* * *

**Ok, so another chapter FINALLY posted. I know this was a very serious chap, I'll try to incorporate a lot more humour in the next. I needed this though, so it's a bridging chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Who can guess what Ishizu is going to do to scare Mokuba? He was the one who started the game, so he really deserves payback! grins evilly. **

**And, yeah, the reason I don't have a proper duel written in here is because… well… I can't write one. I don't have enough knowledge of the cards and their attacks to create a believable battle. You'll get the result in the next chap, but not how the battle was actually fought.**


End file.
